


House of Cards

by 73stargazer



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M, Family, Friends to Lovers, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 20:53:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4720088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/73stargazer/pseuds/73stargazer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the Enterprise D commences its inaugural voyage, Picard brings aboard a very small passenger. Now, how he can command the new star ship and care for his new charge, that will be the greatest challenge he’s faced yet. Maybe, just maybe, he’ll find some new, and old, friends on board his ship to lend a hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Doctor Beverly Crusher is packing up a med kit on one of the biobeds in Sickbay, preparing to end her shift for the day. Sickbay is quiet, the new Enterprise D having just left dock, and Beverly had just finished booking a round of crew physicals. Now, she’s ready to call it a day.

“Doctor?”

The familiar baritone startles Beverly in the quiet emergency room, and Beverly whips around to find the captain slowly padding toward the biobed in the centre of the room. Giving her head a shake, Beverly composes herself. “Good evening, Captain.”

“I’m sorry to bother you, Doctor,” Picard begins. “Your shift is over.”

“That’s alright,” Beverly assures him, her eyes dropping to the tiny pink bundle in the captain’s arms. “What have we here?”

“She’s running a temperature,” explains Picard, standing in front of Beverly, outstretching his arms slightly to show Beverly the restless infant in his arms.

Eyes dilated, Beverly inches closer, pulling back the pink receiving blanket to get a better look at the tiny newborn baby cradled in his arms. “What’s wrong?”

“She’s fussing,” adds Picard, lips pursed. “She won’t sleep, won’t eat.”

“May I?” Beverly raises a brow in question, reaching for the baby.

Nodding, Picard shifts the baby into her arms.

Beverly visually examines the infant, pulling down the blanket to feel her skin and check her vitals. “How old is she?”

“Three weeks,” answers Jean-Luc, following Beverly over to the side of the biobed.

Eyes wide, Beverly masks her surprise as she gently lays the baby on the biobed . They had only just left Earth to commence their inaugural mission. Of course Beverly knows there are families aboard this ship, but she hadn’t heard of anyone aboard with such a young baby. “Three weeks? To whom does she belong?”

“Me,” replies Jean-Luc solemnly, observing Beverly produce a tricorder from the med kit on the end of the bed and commence scanning the infant.

Whipping her head around, Beverly pauses her scan. “She’s yours?”

Nodding, Jean-Luc crosses his arms over his chest. “Yes. My daughter.”

Returning her attention to the baby, Beverly smiles briefly. “I’m sorry. I…I hadn’t heard you had a family on board.”

“It’s just us,” adds Jean-Luc quietly.

Beverly sets her tricorder on the bed and reaches into the med kit for a hypo spray. “I’m sorry. I haven’t familiarized myself with the whole ship roster yet. I’m just scheduling physicals now.”

“I should have told you yesterday,” says Jean-Luc casually. “We were so preoccupied with the mission.”

Beverly administers a small dose of medicine through the hypospray and the tiny newborn cries softly. “It’s okay. She’s got a fever. I’ve given her something to bring her temperature down.”

“Is she alright?” demands Picard, moving up right beside Beverly. 

“She’s fine,” Beverly assures him, smiling confidently. She bends to lift the mewling infant into her arms and cradles her against her chest.

Observing Beverly soothing the distressed baby, Jean-Luc exhales deeply.

Rubbing circular patterns across the baby’s back, Beverly rocks on her feet slowly. “You’re okay, sweetie. What’s this little princess’s name?”

“Adele,” announces Jean-Luc as Beverly coos soothingly, his infant daughter nestled against her shoulder.

“She’s beautiful,” proclaims Beverly, running her hand over the baby’s head as her mewling subsides. 

“I’m quite fond of her,” quips Picard as Beverly shifts the now slumbering baby to rock in her arms. 

Smiling gently, Beverly steps toward him and moves to transfer the sleeping baby into Picard’s arms. “You should see her temperature come down. If it spikes again, call me. If she’s not eating tomorrow, call me.”

Transferring his three week-old daughter to rest against his chest, Jean-Luc smiles gratefully. “Thank you, Doctor.”

Raising a brow, Beverly lays a hand on Jean-Luc’s forearm. “Please. Don’t hesitate to call.”

Relaxing his stance, Jean-Luc nods in acquiescence. “Thank you, Beverly.”

Smiling lightly, Beverly folds her arms across her chest as Picard backs toward the entrance to Sickbay.

“Goodnight,” calls Picard as he exits Sickbay.

Watching his retreating form, Beverly is puzzled and intrigued. She hadn’t spoken to Jean-Luc in….well, she supposes it had probably been a year. He had been on a deep space mission before he took command of the Enterprise, and their communication had been sporadic. Now, Beverly wonders how he had come to have this newborn, and where in the galaxy this newborn’s mother is, since she’s not on the Enterprise.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

“”She’s got a bit of an infection in her chest. I can give her something to clear that up and she should be better in a day or two.” Beverly discards her tricorder on the sofa in Picard’s cabin beside her, reaching for the med -kit on the cushion to her left. 

Hovering over the doctor perched on his sofa, Picard observes keenly as Beverly administers a hypo spray to his daughter lying in a blanket on her lap.  “That can’t be good. How did she acquire it? Will it harm her?”

Beverly tucks the hypo back into her med-kit and smiles placatingly at Picard. “It’s just a little infection. She’ll be back to normal in a couple days. Was she in a primary care program when you were back on Earth?”

Nodding, Picard slides onto the sofa beside Beverly. “For a few days before we set off.”

Setting the med-kit on the floor, Beverly looks at Picard. “Have you had her since she was born, by yourself?” 

Bobbing his head, Jean-Luc watches as Beverly swaddles his daughter in a pink blanket on her lap. “Yes. She was born three weeks ago, at Starfleet Medical. I took custody of her. Her…biological mother is now somewhere on the other side of the quadrant.”

Scooping the baby into her arms, Beverly blinks rapidly in bemusement. “Why?What happened?”

Running his tongue over his lips, Picard considers how to answer the relatively simple question. “Adele wasn’t planned. Adele’s biological mother is young. She had no intention of having a family. She has…a promising career ahead of her, and children weren’t a part of her future. However, I…I just couldn’t …I so desperately wanted the baby. I couldn’t destroy that life…or give her up.”

Drawing the girl to her chest, Beverly stares into Jean-Luc’s fierce hazel eyes and has to blink back tears forming in her own eyes.

Smiling dismissively, Jean-Luc disengages their eye contact. “I apologize, Doctor. I’ve dragged you out of bed in the middle of the night to tend to my sick child. You don’t need to hear all of this, as well.”

Reaching for his arm, Beverly shakes her head. “Please, don’t apologize. I’m happy to help. You’ll just…have to excuse the informality.” Glancing down at her terrycloth robe covering a nightgown, Beverly chuckles to lighten the mood. 

“You’re excused, Doctor,” laughs Picard, taking a calming breath. 

“I’m sorry, Jean-Luc,” murmurs Beverly, her expression turning earnest. Rubbing circles across the baby’s back, Beverly sighs. 

“I’m lucky,” replies Jean-Luc, watching Beverly cradle his little girl against her chest. “I’m grateful to have a beautiful daughter. I never thought I’d have children.”

Pensive, Beverly exhales deeply. She transfers the sleeping infant into Jean-Luc’s arms. “You’re doing the right thing, Jean-Luc.”

“Thank you for coming over and looking at her. This is beyond the scope of your duties,” Picard admits sheepishly, settling the now contentedly slumbering child in his arms. 

“I’m always happy to help a friend,” Beverly assures him, laying a hand on his forearm.

Smiling lightly, Jean-Luc takes a long breath, relieved that his infant is safe. “Thank you, Beverly.”

Standing off of the sofa, Beverly reaches for her med-kit. “She should sleep tonight. I’d like to check on her in the morning. Can you stop by Sickbay in the morning?”

Nodding, Jean-Luc follows Beverly to the cabin’s main entrance, carrying the tiny pink bundle in his arms. “I’m being over protective, aren’t I?”

Pausing at the door, Beverly offers a reassuring smile. “Not at all. I’ve been there, Jean-Luc. I can still get like this. I’m a parent, too.”

Smiling in relief, Jean-Luc bobs his head. “Yes. Of course.”

“This is new for you. It’s okay.” Beverly pads forward and strokes Adele’s tiny head under the blanket. “You’ll both be just fine.”

“Yes,” sighs Jean-Luc, gazing down at his dozing daughter. 

“Drop by Sickbay tomorrow morning and see me,” Beverly requests, opening the door. 

Smiling gratefully, Jean-Luc watches Beverly back out the cabin door. “Thank you, Beverly.”

* *

PAGE BREAK  
***

 

“So, she’s alright?” asks Picard anxiously, practically pacing around the biobed in Sickbay.

Smiling broadly, Beverly scoops Adele off of the biobed and into her arms. “She’s marvellous, Jean-Luc. Her chest is all cleared-up. She’s in much better spirits now. Aren’t you, sweetie?” Beverly rests the baby against her shoulder and pats her back.

Two days after he had initially ran into Sickbay in a panic with his sick daughter, Picard had returned for a quick exam to ensure the antibiotics Beverly had given Adele had rid her of the infection. Relieved, Jean-Luc nods in satisfaction. “Very good then.”

 

Beverly shifts the baby into Jean-Luc’s arms. “Any issues let me know.”

“Actually, I was wondering if perhaps you could help me?” asks Picard tentatively, manoeuvring Adele onto his shoulder, his hand over her head. 

“Of course,” agrees Beverly easily, one hand in the pocket of her lab coat. 

Lips quirked upward, Picard appears apprehensive. “I’m sorry to ask, but I was wondering if you could do a favour for me and look after Adele for a few hours tonight?” 

Bobbing her head, Beverly watches the baby drift back to sleep in her father’s arms. “Of course.”

“I’m so sorry, Beverly,” sighs Picard. “I hate to bother you.”

“It’s alright, Jean-Luc,” laughs Beverly, stepping closer to him beside the biobed. “I’m happy to help.”

Lips pursed, Jean-Luc nods. “We’re hosting the Ambassador and her party tonight. I’m afraid it could go late.”

“Don’t worry about it. “ Beverly waves her hand. “ I can watch Adele. When should I get her?”

“Can you collect her from the primary care room whenever you’re finished here?” asks Jean-Luc hopefully. “I can pick her up from you later tonight. It may be late.”

“No problem,” smiles Beverly in response. “That’s fine.”

Relieved, Picard relaxes. “Thank you, Beverly. I appreciate that.”

“Any time,” offers Beverly easily. Actually, she’s looking forward to watching the baby. Her own son is a teenager, and sometimes she just longs for those days when he was little and still needed her for everything.

* *

 

“So, this woman just abandoned her baby?” Wes asks in disbelief, perched on the arm of the arm chair in the living room of their quarters that night.

“Well…not abandoned, Wesley,” corrects Beverly, not sure how to phrase her clarification. She’s seated on her sofa feeding Adele a bottle of infant formula. “I guess…I guess the captain has just taken the responsibility of raising Adele on his own.”

“Sounds like she abandoned her,” Wesley points out.

Sighing, Beverly strokes the baby’s cheek as Adele drinks from the bottle. “Well…”

“You’d never abandon me, would you, Mom?” jests Wes, a massive jovial smile on his lips.

Turning to her fifteen year-old, Beverly laughs lightly, shaking her head. “Don’t test me, kiddo.”

Grinning, Wes jumps off of the chair. “Well, it’s pretty crappy. How’s Captain Picard going to take care of a baby when he’s commanding the ship?”

“Adele’s in primary care most of the day,” replies Beverly quietly, not wanting to admit that the same thought had been pervading her mind for the past three days. 

Frowning, Wes stops in front of the sofa. “It’s gonna be hard.”

“Well, he has lots of support,”replies Beverly optimistically. Gazing down at Adele, Beverly watches as the baby’s eyes grow heavy. “He has good friends here.”

Laughing a little, Wes skips off toward the kitchen. “Yeah. Looks like it.”

** *

PAGE BEAK

* *

“Thank you, Beverly,” whispers Jean-Luc, sliding a small diaper bag over his shoulder. “Was she alright?”

“Any time,” replies Beverly, pulling her terrycloth robe across her chest as they walk to her main cabin door. “She was a little angel.”

 

“I appreciate this,” Picard tells her, shifting the baby in his arms as they reach the front entrance. “You’re…a life saver.”

Smiling lightly, Beverly waves him off. “Happy to do it. “

As the door opens behind him, Jean-Luc smiles at Beverly genuinely. “Goodnight, Beverly. And thank you, for everything.”

Waving, Beverly watches Jean-Luc disappear down the corridor with the one month-old little girl, her mind reeling. How in the universe is this man going to do this? For as intelligent, hard-working and capable as Jean-Luc Picard is, he’s only one man. Can he really manage to command the Federation’s flag ship and raise this little girl on his own?


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

“I am so sorry, Beverly,” sighs Picard wearily, palming his face. Yet again, he had had to call the doctor in the middle of the night to tend to his ill child. And, once again, Beverly had dashed over to his quarters in her pyjamas to give medical attention to his new born baby. Picard is infinitely grateful to have this old friend as his Chief Medical Officer. 

Kneeling on the floor in front of the sofa, Beverly administers a hypo to the whimpering baby laying on a blanket on the sofa. “I’m glad you did call me. She’s running quite a temperature.”

“What’s wrong?” demands Picard, crouching on the ground next to Beverly. “Did the chest infection return?”

“I don’t think so,” sighs Beverly, scanning the infant with the diagnostic wand of her tricorder. “I need to run some tests in Sickbay. But, for tonight, I’d like to keep an eye on her.”

 

“Yes,” acquiesces Picard instantly. “Thank you.”

 

“If you’d like to bring her bassinet out here, I can just lie on the sofa?” suggests Beverly. 

 

Shaking his head, Picard rises to his feet. “Certainly not. There’s a basinet in my room. You can sleep there with Adele. I’ll stay out here on the sofa.”

Rolling her eyes, Beverly starts to protest. “Jean-Luc…”

Forestalling her with a raised hand, Jean-Luc smirks. “You’re gracious enough to help me. Please, just take my room.”

Relenting, Beverly bobs her head. She has no energy to put up a fight. She gathers the baby in her blanket and rises to her feet. Rocking on her heels, she tries to soothe the infant back to sleep. 

Picard retrieves Beverly’s tricorder and med-kit and leads her through to his room. 

“Hopefully her fever will break in the morning, but I’ll take her down with me and run a more thorough scan,” Beverly tells him, locating the basinet in the corner of the bedroom and walking toward it. 

“Very well, “ agrees Picard, setting the med-kit and tricorder down beside the basinet as Beverly lays her down.

Beverly finds a pacifier in the basinet and gives it to Adele, the baby’s eyes growing heavy.

“Call me if she changes, or if you need anything,” requests Picard, observing his daughter finally settling in the bed.

Nodding, Beverly smiles wearily. “I will.”

Lips pursed, Jean-Luc drops his hands to his hips, tension in his shoulders.

“Get some rest, Jean-Luc,” suggests Beverly. “I promise I’ll investigate thoroughly in the morning.”

Plastering on a smile, Jean-Luc nods. “Yes. Very well.”

Beverly steps over to him and grasps his elbow lightly. “I know you’re worried. It’s okay. Adele will be fine.”

Exhaling deeply, Jean-Luc drops his arms. “Of course. You’re right. Thank you, Beverly.”

Squeezing his bicep, Beverly offers an encouraging smile. “Go lie down. We’re fine here.”

Acquiescing, Picard backs out of the room, leaving his daughter in the doctor’s capable hands.

* *

 

PAGE BREAK

 

* *

“What’s wrong?” demands Picard, hovering over the biobed in the emergency ward of Sickbay as he observes Beverly placing a small sensor array on Adele’s tiny chest as she lays on top of a blanket on the bed.

Wrapping the blanket around the baby, Beverly turns to Nurse Alyssa Ogawa recording measurements off of the bio sensors above the bed. “Watch her. Let me know if her vitals change. I’ll be in my office with the captain.”

Nodding, Alyssa’s eyes drift to the slumbering one month-old infant on the bed. 

Beverly motions for Picard to follow her and she takes off in the direction of her office. Stressed, Picard follows her through to the Chief Medical Officer’s office, worried and impatient.

“What’s wrong with Adele?” demands Picard as Beverly circumnavigates her desk.

Gesturing to the chair in front of her desk, Beverly sits in her office chair behind her desk.

Thoroughly riled, Picard reluctantly takes a seat in the visitor chair. “Beverly, my daughter…”

“She’ll be fine, Jean-Luc,” commences Beverly, leaning forward in her chair.

Picard braces his arms on the desk, leaning forward. “What did you find?”

Turning earnest, Beverly regards him ruefully. “Jean-Luc, Adele has a heart defect.”

Alarmed, Jean-Luc’s eyes widen. “Heart defect?”

Face falling, Beverly nods. “Essentially, there are holes between the chambers of her heart, and the valves which control the flow of the blood aren’t formed properly.”

Stunned, Picard gives his head a shake, trying to mentally process this revelation. “What…what…do we do?”

Frowning, Beverly folds her hands on the desk. “Normally, I wouldn’t want to operate on such a young infant. But, I’m afraid if I don’t then she could get worse. I can see she’s already having difficulty breathing and experiencing pulmonary hypertension. That could be irreversible. I’m concerned about her lungs, and she could have cardiac distress if we don’t intervene. Her growth will be stunted, and she’ll always be fatigued.”

“It’s serious?” confirms Picard, his eyes dilated.

Exhaling, Beverly chooses her words carefully. “I’m glad we picked this up now. It’s entirely operable. Quite easily treatable.” 

Trying to decipher everything the doctor is telling him, Picard bobs his head, leaning on his arms over the desk. 

“Jean-Luc, I reviewed her medical file from Starfleet Medical,” Beverly tells him quietly. “When she was born she was six pounds two ounces. She’s five pounds four ounces now.”

Surprised, Jean-Luc’s mouth falls agape. “She’s lost that much weight?”

Biting her lip, Beverly tries to be delicate, trying to phrase her words carefully. “You became a father for the first time, then immediately had to take command of this new vessel. You’ve had…the weight of the galaxy on your shoulders the past month. You didn’t have any family or close friends to help you. You weren’t taking Adele for check-ups. But, that…that’s not okay.”

Tears welling in his eyes, Jean-Luc leans back into his chair, overcome with grief. 

Heart aching, Beverly stands out of her chair and walks around her desk. Perching on the edge of her desk in front of Jean-Luc, she reaches for his hand. “Hey, everything’s going to be fine now.”

As a tear slowly descends down his cheek, Jean-Luc bows his head. “It’s not okay. I’m a terrible father, Beverly. My daughter was terribly ill, and I didn’t even notice.”

Beverly slips off of the desk and kneels down on the ground beside the visitor chair, holding Jean-Luc’s hand. “You did notice! You kept bringing her to me, telling me she wasn’t feeling well, she wasn’t eating.”

Averting his eyes, Jean-Luc sniffles, desperately trying to withhold his tears. “I am a horrible father. I…I can’t do this, Beverly. I…I can’t. Adele deserves better.”

Reaching up, Beverly lays a hand on his cheek. “Stop it, Jean-Luc. You are a wonderful father. You love that little girl more than anything. You’re just new to this. Guess what? We all make mistakes. No one is perfect.”

Exhaling a shaky breath, Jean-Luc shakes his head. “No. I’m not cut out for this. I’ve made a terrible mistake.”

Growing agitated, Beverly squeezes his hand, running her hand down his chest. “Stop it. Everything will be fine.”

Jean-Luc swallows the lump in his throat as Beverly rights herself, straightening her lab coat. 

“Jean-Luc, I can operate and Adele will grow and thrive as she should.” Offering Jean-Luc a reassuring smile, Beverly outstretches her hand. 

Standing out of the chair, Jean-Luc composes himself and accepts her hand. “Thank you, Beverly. I am…so sorry. I’m…a little overwhelmed, I suppose.”

Pulling him in, Beverly smiles empathetically. “That’s okay. Just know, you’re not in this alone, okay?”

Laying a hand on her shoulder, Jean-Luc smiles gratefully. “I’d be lost without you, you know that?”

Brushing him off, Beverly rolls her eyes. “You manage just fine.”

A haunted look in his eyes, Jean-Luc shakes his head. “No, I don’t.”

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

“How many times have you done this?” Picard observes Beverly placing tiny sensors on Adele’s little form on the biobed in the emergency ward in Sickbay. 

Beverly steals a glance at Alyssa Ogawa, who is entering figures onto the overhead monitors. Beverly secures one last sensor on Adele’s forehead and wraps the baby’s blanket around her body, bare but for a diaper. “This won’t take long, Jean-Luc. I promise I’ll come get you as soon as we’re done.”

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Jean-Luc watches Beverly put Adele’s pacifier in her mouth. “Thank you, Doctor.”

“We’re all set. Do you want me to take her to the OR?” Nurse Ogawa asks Beverly, PADD in her hand.

Nodding, Beverly takes a step away from the bed to Jean-Luc. “Perhaps you’d like to go to the holodeck and unwind for a bit? Or, go to your quarters and have something to eat?”

Shaking his head, Picard strings his hands together nervously. “No. I’d prefer to stay here and wait.”

Casting a glance to Deanna Troi standing off to the side, Beverly bobs her head. “Alright. Try to relax.”

Picard watches Alyssa transfer Adele off of the bio bed and into a mobile infant’s basinet. “Beverly….please, be careful.”

Squeezing his shoulder, Beverly smiles warmly. “She’ll be fine, Jean-Luc. I promise.”

Turning to Beverly, Jean-Luc exhales audibly, forcing himself to relax. “Yes.”

Troi comes up behind Picard, her face sympathetic. “Why don’t we go sit in the lounge, sir? I’ll go get some coffee?”

Beverly gestures to Alyssa to proceed and offers Jean-Luc a fleeting smile. “We’ll see you soon.”

“Good luck, Doctor,” calls Picard softly as Beverly follows Alyssa with the baby toward the operating room. 

* *  
PAGE BREAK 

 

“She’s so frail,” remarks Jean-Luc, a hard lump in his throat and hot tears stinging the backs of his eyes. 

Laying a hand on his back, Beverly smiles as Jean-Luc stares at Adele sleeping in the tiny basinet in a small private room in Sickbay, now recovering from her heart surgery. “She’s going to grow healthy and strong now, Jean-Luc.”

Rotating to face her, Jean-Luc gazes at Beverly openly, sighing in relief. “I absolutely cannot thank you enough. You are a life saver.”

Brushing him off, Beverly laughs lightly. “Just here to serve, my captain.”

Earnest, Jean-Luc gazes into her eyes intently, grasping her arms. “I don’t know where I’d be without you.”

Caught off guard, Beverly is momentarily stunned by the intensity in his eyes. 

They’re interrupted by the chirping sound of an alarm on the sensor cluster on the wall behind the basinet, and it startles Beverly to attention.

“What’s wrong?” demands Picard, whipping around.

“Nothing, it’s alright,” Beverly answers, jumping over to the monitor above the bed. “She’s just gaining consciousness. She’s completely fine.” 

Taking a steadying breath, Jean-Luc traces Beverly’s steps.

“Would you like to hold her?” offers Beverly, trying to calm her own nerves. 

Smiling broadly, Jean-Luc bobs his head. “Certainly.”

“Have a seat,” urges Beverly, pointing to the chair next to the basinet. 

Not understanding why he would need to sit down, Picard decides to defer to the doctor and perches in the chair as the doctor carefully picks up the baby amid her sensors and brings her over to him.

Adjusting the blanket around the sensors, Beverly bends and lays Adele in Jean-Luc’s arms. “She made out beautifully. She should recover quite quickly.”

“Thank you, Beverly,” murmurs Jean-Luc, his eyes glued on the pale pink bundle in his arms.

“I need to keep her here tonight to monitor, but we should be able to get her back home soon,” Beverly explains, kneeling on the ground beside Picard’s chair. She fusses with the baby’s blanket, tucking it in neatly. 

Jean-Luc slips a hand out from underneath the baby and reaches for Beverly’s hand. “Seems we are home.”

* *  
PAGE BREAK

* *

Jean-Luc awakens in the dimly-lit, unfamiliar room, blinking groggily. Instantly righting himself, he orients himself, recalling that he had fallen asleep on a cot in the small private room in Sickbay. Taking in his surroundings, he discovers Beverly, still in her uniform and lab coat, leaned back in the chair beside the basinet, feeding Adele a small bottle. 

 

At the sound of his footfalls, Beverly turns to find Jean-Luc walking towards her and smiles apologetically. “I’m sorry. I woke you.”

Shaking his head, Jean-Luc keeps his voice low. “Not at all. How’s our little patient?”

“Great,” whispers Beverly, grinning at the baby nestled in her arms. “I thought I’d see if she’d take a little formula. She’s doing well.”

“I’m sorry. Seems I fell asleep on the job,” jests Picard, leaning over to stroke his daughter’s head. Finally last night, after days, Picard had been able to relax, not worrying so much about Adele and the pending surgery. Everything had went as planned. His daughter would recover and be able to live a normal life. And, knowing Beverly was just down the hall in her office, he had been comfortable and finally succumbed to sleep while he had watched over Adele. 

 

Putting him at ease, Beverly laughs good-naturedly. “No. I’m just being a mother hen.”

“Well, I’m not protesting. You’re a rather marvellous one,” remarks Jean-Luc, watching Beverly cradle the baby in her arms and feed her.

Cheeks flushed, Beverly averts her eyes to Adele, running her thumb over the baby’s cheek. 

“We’re very lucky to have you,” admits Jean-Luc, kneeling down on the ground. 

“She’s absolutely wonderful, Jean-Luc,” murmurs Beverly, setting the bottle on the chair between her leg and the side of the chair. “Truth be told, I miss this. Wesley’s so big now, he hardly needs me for anything. I miss…Well…” Cutting herself short, Beverly smiles self-deprecatingly.

“You could have it again.” Jean-Luc puts a hand on her knee, smiling at her warmly. “You’re a wonderful mother. Any man would be lucky to have you as the heart and soul of his family.”

Surprised by the raw honesty in his tone, Beverly attempts to absorb the weight of his words, his intense, heated stare. “Is that what you want, Jean-Luc?” 

“I want you,” whispers Jean-Luc hoarsely, moving his hand from her knee to entwine their fingers as their gazes lock. 

Briefly glancing down at Adele, Beverly sighs. “This has been a very stressful time for you, taking command of the Enterprise, becoming a new father, Adele’s heart trouble. I can understand that I’m familiar, and I’m available and…”

Shaking his head, Jean-Luc reaches a hand up to graze Beverly’s cheek. “I don’t want you because you’re my friend, or because I’m looking for a mother for my child. I don’t want you to solve my problems. I want you because I’ve been madly in love with you for over fifteen years.”

Eyes dilating in the dimly-lit room, Beverly’s lips part. “Jean-Luc…”

“I know this…” smiling coyly, Jean-Luc bows his head. “This is very forward. I don’t expect you to say anything, do anything. I…I just…I guess I finally couldn’t keep it in any longer.”

Hands trembling, Beverly’s heart beats profusely against her chest, her face flush. “Jean-Luc, I…”

Jean-Luc’s attention is diverted when Adele begins whimpering, stretching within the blanket.

Frowning, Beverly gently transitions the girl onto her shoulder, rubbing circular patterns on her back. 

“What’s wrong?” Picard asks in alarm, jumping to his feet.

“She just ate. She needs to burp,” explains Beverly simply. 

Relief washes over Picard’s face. “She’s okay?”

“Just have to be careful. She’s healing,” adds Beverly, gently rubbing the baby’s back over her shoulder. “Can you please hand me her pacifier?” 

Jean-Luc walks over to the basinet and retrieves the tiny pacifier and gives it to Beverly. 

“Thank you,” whispers Beverly, placing the pacifier in the baby’s mouth. 

Adele’s eyes flutter closed and she rests her head in the crook between Beverly’s shoulder and neck. 

Beverly closes her eyes. She could get used to this. She could get very used to this.


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

“I’m very lucky Adele’s doctor makes house calls, too,” jests Picard, watching as Beverly examines Adele on the sofa in his quarters. 

“After all the time she spent in Sickbay, I’m happy to come to you,” teases Beverly, scanning Adele in her lap with the diagnostic wand of her tricorder. “Besides, it gives me an excuse to visit, and to bring a little something for Adele. Why don’t you open that bag there?”

Sliding onto the sofa next to Beverly, Jean-Luc picks up a pink paper gift bag beside Beverly’s med-kit. “What’s this?”

“Just remember, it’s been a very long time since I had a baby around, and I never had a daughter of my own,” jokes Beverly with a light chuckle, tucking her tricorder back in her med-kit. “Besides, I never did get you a baby gift.”

Tossing Beverly an amused look, Jean-Luc opens the bag and pulls out a tiny pink dress. 

“I couldn’t resist!” laughs Beverly, scooping Adele into her arms. 

Shaking his head, Picard reaches back into the bag, retrieving a small plush doll.  
“Very cute, Beverly,” grins Jean-Luc, handing Beverly the little soft doll.

Giggling, Beverly shows Adele the doll. 

“Adele, say ‘thank you’ to Doctor Crusher for your beautiful dress and baby doll,” says Jean-Luc, inching over to Beverly on the sofa.

Beverly sets the doll down on the sofa between them, pulling Adele to her chest. 

“That’s very sweet. Thank you, Beverly.” Jean-Luc sets the bag on the floor, watching Beverly cuddle Adele closely. “How is she doing?”

“She’s great,” Beverly replies cheerfully, dropping a kiss to Adele’s crown. “She’s already starting to put weight on. I think we’ll see her thriving in no time.”

“I appreciate everything you’ve done for us,” Jean-Luc tells her, reaching for Beverly’s hand. 

“Of course,” replies Beverly brightly, squeezing his hand affectionately. 

“Would you like to have dinner with us? Well…me. Adele will be having a a bottle.” Smiling, Jean-Luc hopes that Beverly will stay for a social occasion, instead of merely to tend to his sick child. 

Hesitant, Beverly’s lips fall. “I can’t. I’m sorry. I’ve hardly seen Wes in days. I was going to help him with his science project tonight.”

“Of course,” shrugs Picard simply. “Wesley can come for dinner. Why don’t you call him and ask him to come over? I’d be glad to assist him with his science project.”

Somewhat hesitant, Beverly raises a brow. “Alright?”

“What would you like for dinner?” Jean-Luc inquires, rising off of the sofa. 

“Oh, we’re easy,” says Beverly breezily.

* *   
PAGE BREAK

* *  
“If you try boosting the signal, we may be able to get more power over here,” Picard instructs Wesley, seated at his kitchen table with Wesley Crusher after their dinner. 

Wesley tinkers with a large metal and plastic contraption on the table, his shoulders tense and his lips tight. “It may work. I’m afraid it will overload, though.”

Beverly enters the kitchen, carrying Adele in her arms. “How are we making out?”

“I think we’ve got it,” responds Picard, standing out of his chair. He turns to Beverly walking toward him with Adele. “Oh, you changed her. Thank you, Beverly.”

Almost smirking, Beverly hands Jean-Luc his nearly two month-old daughter, snug in a sleeper onesie. “Actually, I bathed her. She’s ready for bed. I’ll get her bottle and put her down, if you’d like?” 

Pleasantly surprised, Jean-Luc grins, bouncing on his feet as his daughter begins whimpering. “Uh…yes. That’s great. Thank you.”

“Captain, I switched these circuits and I think I can avoid blowing the transceivers,” Wes advises, pointing a metal disc on the machine. 

Casting a grateful smile to Beverly, Picard moves to examine the teenager’s work on the project.

Beverly wanders over to the replicator and orders Adele’s formula, watching Picard guide Wesley in his science project. Her son had hardly had any consistent positive male role models since his father had died. Now, Beverly is grateful to be here on the Enterprise, where she’s developing friendships with her comrades who are providing excellent mentorship to her teenage son. But, now, standing here in Jean-Luc’s kitchen, she has to admit to herself, this feels more like home than she’s ever felt. And, truthfully, she’s never wanted anything more.

* *  
PAGE BREAK

* * 

Beverly drops a kiss to Adele’s crown and lays her gently in the crib in the small room in Picard’s quarters. “Goodnight, sweetie.”

Smiling lightly, Jean-Luc lays a hand on the small of Beverly’s back. “Thank you. Thanks for getting her ready for bed.”

Turning around to face him, Beverly smiles warmly. “Of course. Thanks for helping Wes with his science experiment. He was thrilled. He was soaking up every minute. ”

“Absolutely, any time.” Jean-Luc takes Beverly’s hand and draws her in, locking their gazes.

Swallowing hard, Beverly braces one hand against his chest. “Jean-Luc, I liked this. I…like this.”

“As do I,” beams Jean-Luc, holding her hip.

Heart pounding against her chest, Beverly bites her lip. “I’m not sure…what we should do.”

Lifting his hand to her cheek, Jean-Luc leans in and brushes his lips over hers. “This is a very good start.”

Relaxing into his touch, Beverly slips her hand around his neck as Jean-Luc kisses her tenderly. “Yes.”

Grazing his thumb over her cheek, Jean-Luc lays his forehead against hers, pecking her lips. “Beverly…”

“I should go,” whispers Beverly against his lips, soothing her words with a peck on his cheek, letting her hand trail back down his chest. “Wes is packing up his project. It’s getting late.”

Frowning, Jean-Luc squeezes her hip. “Come back tomorrow after your shift.”

Hesitant, Beverly purses her lips. “Do you think we should?”

“Yes!” cries Jean-Luc in a laugh. “Please, Beverly.” Taking her hand, Jean-Luc slips his other around her back. “I had a wonderful evening.”

Bobbing her head, Beverly agrees. She feathers a kiss to his lips, entwining their fingers. “I did, too.”

“Tomorrow, then.” Jean-Luc brings a hand up and grazes his thumb over her lips, peppering kisses along her forehead.

Smiling, Beverly kisses his thumb and draws back. “Come on. Let’s get back before my boy genius comes looking for us.”

Chuckling, Jean-Luc reluctantly releases her hand. He had never felt so content and happy.

* *  
PAGE BREAK 

 

At the sound of the door chime, Beverly grows perplexed. “Wesley?” Walking toward the front entrance to her cabin, Beverly is puzzled. Her son should have been home fifteen minutes ago, and then the two of them would go to the Picard’s cabin for dinner. But, why would Wesley would be ringing the door?   
As the door slides open, Beverly is surprised to find Picard on the other side of the threshold, in casual trousers and a tunic. Grinning, Beverly shakes her head. “Jean-Luc, we were coming over shortly. I…I was waiting for Wes.”

Stepping into the cabin, the door slides closed behind Picard. “Well, he’s actually already at my place.”

“Why?” asks Beverly curiously, folding her arms across her chest.

“Wesley is going to watch Adele while you and I have dinner,” announces Jean-Luc, a confident grin spreading over his lips. 

Mouth agape, Beverly almost scoffs. “No. What’s really going on?”

Beaming, Jean-Luc closes the distance between them, placing his hands on her arms. “I thought we’d have a nice little picnic in the arboretum.”

Face falling, Beverly is in disbelief. “You can’t be serious? Jean-Luc, Wes is a fifteen year-old boy. He’s never cared for a baby. You’re not leaving Adele with him.”

Shrugging, Jean-Luc drops a hand to her waist. “He’ll be fine. I gave him a thorough briefing.”

Overly concerned, Beverly grasps his arm. “Jean-Luc, this is a bad…”

Forestalling her with a finger to her lips, Jean-Luc smiles. “Beverly, they’ll be fine. He can call me if he needs anything.”

Grimacing, the notion of her son, who had always been an only child, babysitting the two month-old infant, worries Beverly greatly. 

* *

PAGE BREAK

* *  
Laying with her back on the large checkered blanket in the grass in the arboretum, Beverly has one arm wrapped around Jean-Luc neck and the other toying with the buttons of his tunic. Jean-Luc, propped on his side, blazes hot, open-mouthed kisses along Beverly’s collarbones, exposed in her simple satin blouse. 

They had enjoyed a quiet dinner by the pond, and now their empty picnic basket and glasses of wine lay abandoned on the grass beside them as they engage in a heated embrace on the blanket.   
Tugging Beverly’s blouse free from her trousers, Jean-Luc rumbles against her neck. “We should have done this…a very long time ago.”

Moaning, Beverly kisses Jean-Luc’s scalp. “We were idiots.”

“I was a fool,” growls Jean-Luc, sliding his hand up her abdomen under her blouse to cup her breast.

Closing her eyes, Beverly is consciously aware that’s she's in the arboretum and shouldn’t be conducting herself this way, but she’s harboured feelings for Jean-Luc for the better part of two decades and it feels so good to finally be able to express her feelings.

Suddenly, the chirping of Jean-Luc’s communicator badge on his tunic startles them, interrupting their ministrations.

“Captain? Captain Picard?” Wesley’s voice chimes across the comm link as Picard reluctantly breaks off. 

Jumping, Beverly nearly pushes Jean-Luc off of her, alarmed by the sound of her son’s voice coming through the communicator.

Rolling his eyes, Picard taps his commbadge. “Yes, Wesley?” Jean-Luc props himself on one elbow and reaches again for Beverly’s shoulder to reassure her. 

“I’m sorry, sir,” Wesley begins through the line. “Uh…Adele’s sick. She’s been throwing up.”

Bolting upright, Beverly’s eyes widen. “Honey, is she spitting up or throwing up?”

“Uh…I don’t know. I don’t think she’s feeling well,” answers Wesley through the comm link. 

 

“We’ll be right there,” Beverly tells him, tucking her blouse back into her pants and straightening her belt. 

“Thank you, Wesley,” Picard sighs, tossing Beverly a dejected look as he severs the connection.

“We shouldn’t have left her with Wes,” mutters Beverly, rising to her feet as Picard straightens his tunic and trousers.

Picard climbs to his feet and puts a hand on Beverly’s shoulder. “Beverly, she’ll be fine. And, where did ‘we’ come from?” 

Reddening, Beverly flushes in embarrassment, averting her eyes to the ground. “I’m sorry. Of course.She’s…she’s your daughter. I…”

Peppering a kiss to her forehead, Jean-Luc chuckles. “Let’s go check on ‘our’ children, shall we?”

* *  
PAGE BREAK

 

* *

“I’m so sorry, sir. I…I fed her just like you said. She didn’t even finish the bottle.” Wes, his face plagued in guilt and concern, hovers around the sofa as Beverly sits with Adele in her lap and administers a hypo, Picard perched on the sofa beside her. 

“That’s alright, Wesley,” replies Picard calmly. “I’m sure you did a fine job. Thank you for watching Adele tonight.”

Glancing up at her son pacing around the sofa, Beverly offers a sympathetic smile. “You did fine, honey. Adele’s running a fever.”

“So, I didn’t poison her or anything?” Wes confirms in relief.

Shaking her head, Beverly drops the hypo into her med-kit and scoops the baby into her arms.

“Why is she fevered?” Picard inquires, trying to keep the concern out of his tone.

Sighing, Beverly rests the baby against her shoulder and rubs her back. “Her immunity is very low right now. I think she picked up a strain of that virus. I didn’t want to inoculate her, the risks were too high.”

Frowning, Picard nods. 

“I’d like to keep an eye on her,” Beverly tells Jean-Luc, hardly even asking permission.

Nodding easily, Picard stands off of the sofa. “Of course. Thank you.”

* *

PAGE BREAK

 

* *

“I’d like to be open with Wesley about us,” Jean-Luc says earnestly, pulling Beverly on top of him in his bed that night as they attempt to get some sleep as they keep watch over Adele. Adele is fitfully sleeping in the basinet in the corner in Picard’s bedroom, and Wesley had returned to Beverly’s quarters to sleep. 

Smiling into his neck, Beverly trails a hand up his bare chest. “And what, exactly, do you propose we tell my teenage son is going on between us?”

Chortling lightly, Jean-Luc kisses her hair and runs his hand over her back, on top of the long night shirt he had given her to wear. “That we care very deeply for each other, care for him and Adele, and we want to build a relationship, a family together.”

Closing her eyes, Beverly lays her head on Jean-Luc’s chest, sighing softly. “It’s all happening so quickly, Jean-Luc.”

Cupping her neck, Jean-Luc caresses her cheek with his thumb. “It’s been twenty years, my dear. We couldn’t have moved any slower.”

Smiling, Beverly caresses his chest. “You’re right.”

Dropping a kiss to her crown, Jean-Luc draws her closer. “You’re overwhelmed. It’s okay. We can take it slow.”

It’s been ten years since she’s had a man in her life, and Beverly had forgotten what it’s like to be with another person. But here, with Jean-Luc’s arms around her and his hopeful words about a future together, Beverly is truly happy, truly content, truly home.


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6

 

“I’ll be gone probably a week,” Picard advises, standing by Beverly’s main cabin door. “By the time I reach Starbase, the services are Tuesday and Wednesday, and then I take the shuttle back to rendezvous with the Enterprise…”

“That’s fine,Jean-Luc,” says Beverly assuringly, bouncing rhythmically on her toes as she rocks Adele in her arms. 

“I just…I can’t miss it, Beverly. I served with the man for five years,” says Jean-Luc remorsefully. 

“It’s okay, Jean-Luc. Go. Adele will be fine,” Beverly assures him, rocking the whimpering baby in her arms.

“Thank you,” sighs Jean-Luc, slipping the diaper bag off of his shoulder and setting it on the floor by the door. “I can’t thank you enough. I’ll check in often. Let yourself into my quarters and get whatever you need.”

“I will,” replies Beverly, suddenly hit with a wave of sadness, realizing that she won’t see Jean-Luc for an entire week. 

Jean-Luc steps forward and puts his hands on Beverly’s arms, drawing her in. “I’ll miss you.”

Swallowing the lump in her throat, Beverly struggles to smile. “I’ll miss you, too.”

Jean-Luc brings a hand to her cheek and leans in to capture her lips in a long, slow kiss. 

Hot tears gathering in her eyes, Beverly lays her forehead against his. “Have a good trip. Be safe.”

Stroking her cheek, Jean-Luc leaves a lingering kiss on her lips. “I will. Bye, my dear.”

Beverly sniffles, composing herself as Jean-Luc bends to drop a kiss to Adele’s head.

As he backs to the door, Beverly cuddles Adele close, watching Jean-Luc wave farewell.

As the door closes behind Jean-Luc, Beverly can hear footfalls, and turns to the kitchen to discover Wesley standing by the kitchen table. Eyes widening, Beverly nearly jumps.

“Mom?” Wesley raises a brow, a bewildered look on his face.

Swallowing hard, Beverly pads over to the kitchen. “Uh…we….we have a guest for about a week.”

Glancing down at Adele, Wes’ lips purse. “You and….Captain Picard?”

Exhaling deeply, Beverly nods. “Yes.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” demands Wes, agitated. “I mean, I was wondering why you were always with him, always looking after the baby. But…but why didn’t you tell me?”

“I was going to!” Beverly cries, reaching for Wesley.

Rolling his eyes, Wesley folds his arms over his chest. “You could have just told me. I’m not a kid.”

Frowning, Beverly nods. “I know, sweetie.”

Letting out a long breath, Wesley relaxes. “So, this is….serious?”

Cradling Adele to her chest, Beverly beams. “Yes. We want to make this work. I know…I know this may be difficult for you. That’s okay. We want you to be comfortable with this. We’re always here to talk, to address your concerns.”

Staring at the baby in his mother’s arms, Wesley frowns. “Well, you’ve already made up your mind, I guess. Looks like I’m getting a whole new family.”

* *  
PAGE BREAK

* * *  
“Honey?”

Wesley glances up from his PADD at the kitchen table and over to the sofa, where Beverly is changing Adele. “Yeah?”

“Can you please grab a clean sleeper for Adele? In her case beside the basinet in my room.” Beverly secures a clean diaper on the baby girl, who will be three months-old next week. 

Letting out a huff, Wes runs into Beverly’s room to retrieve a clean onesie for Adele and brings it over to Beverly on the sofa. 

“Thank you, sweetie,” Beverly smiles, accepting the proffered item. 

“Do you think she misses the captain?” Wesley wonders aloud, watching as his mother makes quick work of dressing the baby. 

Looking up at her son, Beverly laughs lightly. “No, honey. She’s too little to really know that he’s gone. Besides, she’s having too much fun with us, aren’t you, sweetheart?” Giggling, Beverly scoops the baby into her arms.

Watching his mother, Wesley perches on the sofa next to her. “Mom, did you want more kids?”

Growing serious, Beverly turns to her son. “I remember when you were like six. You had a little friend who had just had a new baby sister. And you were so jealous that your friend got to be a big brother. You couldn’t understand why you couldn’t be a big brother, too. You begged me. You said, “Mommy, why can’t you have a baby? Why can’t I be a big brother, too?’. It broke my heart. It broke my heart to have to tell my six year-old that he was going to be my one and only child.”

Face falling, Wesley is plagued with guilt. “Oh, Mom.”

Smiling bitterly, Beverly reaches for his hand. “Ten years ago, I could never have imagined I’d have a chance to grow my family. I could never have imagined I’d…love again.”

Swallowing hard, Wes is saddened and partly ashamed. He should never have given his mother a hard time about dating the captain, about spending so much time caring for the captain’s baby. For nearly sixteen years, it had been all about Wesley. Now, now it’s time for his mother to be happy. She’s known enough grief, she’s worked hard. She deserves to be happy, she deserves to be loved. 

“So, I’m sorry sweetie,” says Beverly, squeezing Wesley’s hand. “I know it’s not easy to see me with someone else, and I know you’ve been an only child for sixteen years, so you probably don’t like having Adele around.”

Shaking his head, Wesley meets her eyes. “No. It’s okay, Mom. You should be happy. I want you and the captain to be happy.”

Leaning in, Beverly kisses Wesley’s forehead. “Thank you, honey. I know we all will be.”

* *  
PAGE BREAK 

* * * 

Bone-tired, Picard drags himself through his quarters, only half-conscious. He had just docked the shuttle in the Enterprise at one hundred hours after flying for eleven hours. Now, as he stumbles to his room, he contemplates showering or just collapsing into bed. 

“Welcome home, Captain.” 

Startled, Picard jumps to attention at the sight of Beverly, clad in a sheer satin nightgown, lying in the centre of his bed. Lips curling into a grin, Jean-Luc makes for the bed. “Beverly…”

Beaming, Beverly lies on her side, holding herself propped on one elbow. “Well, hello, stranger.”

Sliding onto the bed, Jean-Luc reaches for her. “Aren’t you a sight for sore eyes!”

Beverly melts into his kiss, grasping his neck as his arm encircles her waist. 

Breaking off for air, Jean-Luc grins into her lips. “What are you doing here? Where are the children?” 

Trailing her hand down his chest, Beverly peppers kisses along his jaw line. “I couldn’t wait until the morning to see you. Adele is staying with Deanna, Wes is in my quarters.”

Chuckling, Jean-Luc can hardly believe his good fortune. He and Beverly never get a moment alone without the children. “We’re all alone?” 

“I’m all yours. All night,” breathes Beverly hotly against his ear. 

Suddenly feeling his energy return, Jean-Luc grips her waist tight, capturing her lips in a passionate embrace. “Beverly, I love you.” 

Lifting her hand to his face, tears well in Beverly’s eyes as she meets his gaze. “I love you.”

Closing his eyes, Jean-Luc takes her hand and kisses her finger tips. 

Letting a soft sigh escape her lips, Beverly brushes her finger over Jean-Luc’s lips. He draws her index finger between his lips and sucks gently, eliciting another contented sigh from Beverly. Jean-Luc takes both of her hands and draws them above her head, placing open-mouthed, wet kisses along her neck and collarbones.

Stretching beneath him, Beverly smiles as his hand reach for the hem of her nightgown and slowly slip it up her torso and over her head. 

Jean-Luc tosses her nightgown over the side of the bed, and instantly Beverly grasps for his tunic. On their knees, he kisses her as she divests him of his shirt. He slips his hands around her backside as she unzips his trousers.

“Mmm. Looks like you perked right up,” Beverly rumbles against his ear, one hand sliding down his trousers, the other stroking his already hard erection. 

Groaning, Jean-Luc grips her backside. “Oh, I’m certainly awake now.”

“Excellent,” purrs Beverly, discarding his trousers on the floor with a flick of her hand. 

Thoroughly excited, Jean-Luc rips off his socks and briefs and grasps for Beverly again.

Grinning broadly, Beverly sinks into his arms. “Slow down, my love.”

Jean-Luc maneuvers her gently onto her back, kissing her languidly. As his hand covers her breast, he rolls his thumb over her nipple.

Moaning quietly, Beverly encircles her arms around his back, drawing him closer. 

 

Breaking off, Jean-Luc smirks. “Slower?”

Groaning, Beverly rakes her nail down his back. “No….”

Jean-Luc trails his hands down her sides as his lips wander down her neck. His tongue blazes a trail down her chest as his hands slip off of her panties. As he swirls his tongue over her taut nipple, Beverly caresses his head, mewling softly. “Jean-Luc…”

Slipping his fingers between her silk folds, Jean-Luc sucks her hard nub between his teeth. Throwing her head back, Beverly wraps her legs around his tightly, moaning continuously as he he brings her to the brink. 

As Beverly regains her breath, Jean-Luc stretches up and captures her lips.Their tongues dancing, he weaves a hand through her hair. She trails one hand over his back while the other slides between their bodies and wraps around his prominent erection. As she strokes him, he grunts, breaking off. “Beverly…”

Jean-Luc grasps her thigh and pulls it up to his hip. Looking into his intense hazel eyes, darkened in desire, Beverly positions him against her and holds him there while he enters her. Staring back into her clear blue eyes, he moves in and out of her, slowly moving further in with each stroke, picking up a smooth rhythm. 

“Oh, yes.” Wrapping both legs around him, Beverly grasps his buttocks with both hands, urging him on. 

Groaning, Jean-Luc lightly nips her neck and kneads her breast. Arching her  
back, Beverly cries out, raking her nails down his back. As her body begins to contract around him, Jean-Luc kisses her hard and increases his pace, unable to contain himself any longer. Grunting loudly against her neck, he continues to move in and out of her, calling her name as they ride out their release together. 

As their hearts calm and they regain their breath, Jean-Luc lays half beside and half on top of Beverly on the bed. She untangles her legs from around him and caresses his back with both of her hands. Jean-Luc kisses her gently, cradling her face and running a hand through her tangled hair.

“I love you,” Jean-Luc whispers against her lips, brushing her hair from her face.

Stroking his face, Beverly returns the kiss. “I love you, Jean-Luc.”

“Thank you for the homecoming. This was fantastic,” beams Jean-Luc, tracing his thumb over her lips. 

Grinning, Beverly feathers a kiss to his nose. “Welcome home, my dear captain.”

Letting out a long sigh, Jean-Luc drops his head to the pillow.

Smiling, Beverly leans in and kisses his crown, watching Jean-Luc’s eyes fall shut in the dimly-lit room. “Are you hungry, dear?”

Caressing his cheek, Beverly smiles to herself, realizing that he had instantly fallen asleep. “Sweet dreams, Jean-Luc.”

* *  
PAGE BREAK

Stirring to consciousness, Jean-Luc is surprised by the feel of a familiar pair of lips brushing lightly over his.

Kneeling on the bed, Beverly gently rubs Jean-Luc’s chest, whispering against his lips. “Good morning.”

Opening his eyes, Jean-Luc smiles, pleasantly surprised to see Beverly smiling back at him. “Oh, good morning.”

Sitting on her knees next to him, Beverly lets her hand fall down his chest. “I’m sorry, Jean-Luc. I wanted you to sleep as long as possible. We’ve got just enough time for a quick breakfast before our shift.”

Suddenly wakening rapidly, Jean-Luc rights himself. “Oh, Beverly. I’m so sorry.” Frowning, he appraises Beverly in her standard uniform, hair groomed, all dressed and ready for the day. He had slept. He had slept when he should have been with her on the one night they had exclusively to themselves. 

“Don’t apologize,” shrugs Beverly simply. “You were exhausted. You need your rest.”

“I need to be with you,” states Jean-Luc regretfully. “We finally get a chance to be together and I fell asleep.”

Chuckling, Beverly grabs his hand. “Dear, it’s fine. I promise we’ll have plenty more nights to spend together.”

Grimacing, Jean-Luc isn’t as confident as Beverly. Between their work and the children, time alone together is a precious commodity.

“Come on.” Beverly tugs his hand. “Why don’t you go have a quick shower and get dressed? I’ll get breakfast going.”

Smiling, Jean-Luc bobs his head. “Very well. Thank you, Beverly.”

Jean-Luc climbs off of the bed, watching Beverly slip off of the bed. “Maybe I’ll be a couple minutes late for my shift and drop in at primary care and visit Adele.”

“That’s a great idea,” agrees Beverly, watching as Jean-Luc disappears to the bathroom. She’s incredibly glad to have him home after his absence.


	7. Chapter 7

Part 7

 

“Now, the plan is that Counselor Troi will stay in my quarters and watch her at night. But, I do appreciate you helping Counselor Troi babysit Adele when you’re not in class or training.”

Shrugging, Wesley follows Picard to the Crusher’s cabin door. “Sure. How long will you be gone?”

“It’ll take us a day to fly there in the shuttle and a day to rendezvous with the Enterprise, and we’re there three days,” replies Picard, shifting the case in his hands.    
“Mom will be surprised,”predicts Wes, chortling lightly. 

Grinning, Picard raises a brow. “That is the plan. Your mother deserves a vacation, a little rest and relaxation.”

Smiling, Wes bobs his head in agreement. “Yes, sir. Have fun.” 

Picard hadn’t just came to the Crusher’s quarters to pack a travel case for Beverly, although that had been a priority. He is about to launch them off in the captain’s yacht to a small vacation planetoid with beautiful towering mountain ranges and clear rivers. He had wanted to surprise her, so he had to make all the arrangements, including trying to pack a case for her for the three day stay and two days of travel. Truthfully, Picard isn’t going to all the effort for a little shore leave; he really needs to have Beverly alone for an extended period so he can have a serious conversation about their future together. He’s ready to move forward with their relationship, and he believes she is, as well. However, he needs to ensure that her teenage son is ready to see his mother and Picard’s relationship evolve, too. 

“Wesley…”Picard inhales sharply, running his hand over his mouth. “I know there’s been a lot of change over the past few months, things have been moving quite quickly.”

Raising a brow, Wesley is bemused. “Sir?”

“Your mother and I….”Clearing his throat, Picard looks at Wesley, looking for help. “Well, it’s quite serious.”

Almost smirking, Wes bobs his head, folding his arms over his chest. “Ahh….yes, sir.” Wes bites his tongue, not pointing out to the captain that his mother practically lives with the captain, basically cares for his six month-old daughter as if she’s her own child. Of course his mother still stays at their quarters and includes Wes in everything, but Wes knows that she’s essentially their family, and it’s only a matter of time before things drastically change. 

“Well…”Pursing his lips, Picard isn’t confident in how to phrase his words. “Wesley, I love her very much. I want to marry her. I’d like for us all to be…a family.”

Absorbing his words, Wesley is silent a moment, nodding. “Yes. I know.”

Letting out a long breath, Picard smiles lightly. “I know this is probably all happening quickly. And, I don’t want you to think I’m trying to replace your father in anyway. I know I could never…”

Shaking his head, Wesley interjects. “No, it’s okay. I understand. Mom’s waited…forever for this. She’s happy. You make her happy. You and Adele. I want you guys to be happy.”

Grinning, Jean-Luc exhales in relief. “Thank you, Wesley. I appreciate that.”

Picard feels a massive weight evaporate from his shoulders. Knowing that Wesley would accept he and Beverly getting married, Jean-Luc feels confident going into their little shore-leave.

* *

PAGE BREAK

 

* *

 

Shivering, Beverly leans her head back against Jean-Luc’s shoulder, staring ahead at the brightly-illuminated night sky over the river.

On the wide wooden bench seat in the little rowboat, Jean-Luc tightens his hold around Beverly’s waist as she sits in his lap with her back against his chest. The two of them are out in the little rowboat, only a few meters from shore where they have a small log cabin. They had rowed out on the river to watch the triplet moons dance across the night sky, lighting up the river.

Kissing her crown, Jean-Luc rubs her arms over her light white knit sweater. “You’re cold. Shall we head in? I’ll start a fire.”

Shaking her head, Beverly smiles. “I don’t want to move. This is beautiful.”

Pecking her cheek, Jean-Luc holds her waist, swivelling her gently in his lap to face him. “You’re beautiful.”

Grinning, Beverly slips her legs around his waist, straddling his lap over the wooden bench seat. “This is wonderful, Jean-Luc. Thank you. I’m glad we’re here.”

Cupping her cheek, Jean-Luc kisses her tenderly. “As am I. Thank you for joining me.”

Slipping her hands around his neck, Beverly kisses him back. “Always.”

“Will you join me on a journey together?” Caressing her cheek, Jean-Luc grazes her lips with his thumb.

Puzzled, Beverly smiles questioningly. “What journey?”

“Marry me,” pleas Jean-Luc softly, gazing longingly into her eyes in the bright moonlight over the river.

Eyes widening, Beverly’s lips part in an astonished grin. “Jean-Luc?”

Leaning in, Jean-Luc rests his forehead against hers, feathering a kiss to her lips. “I know it may be a little…soon. I just…Beverly, I cannot imagine my life without you. I want to wake up with you in my arms every morning, and go to bed with you in my arms every night. I was a fool. For ten years I waited. I should have told you how I felt much sooner. We’ve waited so long, and I just can’t wait any longer. Please, Beverly. I want you. I need you. Marry me.”

Beaming, joyful tears cascade down Beverly’s cheeks. Nodding, Beverly stutters, trying to find her voice. “Yes. Of course. Yes, Jean-Luc!”

Cradling her face, Jean-Luc sighs in relief, peppering kisses to her lips. “I love you.”

“I love you,” echoes Beverly, sobbing softly.

Smiling, Jean-Luc swipes at her tear tracks with his thumb. “Beverly, you’ve been there for me since the beginning. I’d truly be lost without you. It means so much to me that you’ve taken on such a maternal role in caring for Adele. It would mean the world to me if Adele could consider you her mother. There’s nothing I’d like more than for the four of us to be a family.”

Choking back a sob, Beverly covers her lips, becoming slightly overwhelmed by the sentiment. “I’d like that, too.”

Smiling, Jean-Luc takes her hand and covers her lips with his. “I love you.”

Taking a calming breath, Beverly trails a hand down his chest, sniffling and shivering slightly. “Take us back to shore, Captain.”

“New orders, Doctor?” teases Jean-Luc, running a hand through her hair.

Laughing lightly, Beverly bobs her head, rubbing his chest over his thin tunic. “Yes. I’ve got my heart set on curling up under a roaring fire with a glass of champagne in the cabin. What do you think, Captain?”

Smirking, Jean-Luc drops a hand to her waist. “Aye! Course laid in.”

Giggling, Beverly leans in, brushing their noses. “Engage!”


	8. Chapter 8

Part 8

“What can I do for you, Captain?” Beverly rises out of the chair behind her desk in her office in Sickbay, smiling as Picard enters the office. 

Lips turning upward in a faint smile, Picard waves her off. “Actually, I just wanted to speak with you in private.”

Raising a brow, Beverly perches on the corner of her desk as Picard comes to pause in front of it. “It couldn’t wait until tonight when we’re home?”

Half-smiling, Jean-Luc shakes his head. He knows the moment they return to their cabin, they’ll both be preoccupied with the children, getting dinner on the table, helping Wes with a homework assignment, giving Adele a bath, putting Adele to bed. Whatever their night looks like, Picard knows he’ll hardly have a moment alone with Beverly until late in the evening. “ActuaIly, it’s a little time sensitive. It’s rather sensitive, period.”

“What’s wrong?” Narrowing her eyes in concern, Beverly crosses her arms over her chest.

 

Frowning, Picard rests his hands on his hips. “Zara asked to transfer to the Enterprise.”

Jaw dropping, Beverly is astonished. “What?”

Exhaling audibly, Jean-Luc takes a step closer to the desk, closing the gap between them. “She wants to transfer here. She said she wants to see Adele, wants to have a relationship with her. She thinks she’s made a mistake and wants to fix it.”

Shocked and angry, Beverly’s jaw tightens and she grips her arms over her chest. “Nonsense! After nine months? She thinks she can just change her mind?”

Tossing Beverly a knowing smile, Jean-Luc raises a brow. “She’s done a lot of soul searching in nine months. It’s her prerogative to change her mind.”

“About her daughter?” asks Beverly incredulously. “That’s ridiculous! She gave Adele up! She didn’t want her. She can’t just decide now that she wants to be a mother.” 

Inhaling sharply, Jean-Luc reaches for Beverly’s hand. “Beverly, I know it’s difficult for you to empathize with Zara’s situation. But, she’s very young. She feels like she made a mistake. She’s twenty-four years-old. You were awfully young when you became a mother. How would you feel if you’d have given up Wesley?”

Reddening, Beverly glowers at Picard accusingly. “I would never have given up my child! I love Wesley!”

Grasping her arms, Jean-Luc sighs, pulling Beverly off of the desk and into his arms. “I know, Beverly. And, maybe Zara loves Adele, too.”

Tears stinging the backs of her eyes, Beverly doesn’t even want to look at Jean-Luc as envelops her in a hug. “That’s not true. If she’d loved her, if she’d wanted to be a mother, she’d never have abandoned her.”

Rubbing her back, Jean-Luc frowns. “I feel like we owe her a chance to see Adele.”

Tears trickling down her cheeks, Beverly bites her lip. “I thought I was Adele’s mom.”

Swiping at her tear tracks with his thumb, Jean-Luc caresses her cheek. “You are, my love.”

Sniffling, Beverly averts her eyes.

“Beverly, I came to you for your input, because we’re partners, because I do consider you Adele’s mother.” Jean-Luc rests his forehead against hers and drops a tiny kiss to her lips. “If you don’t think I should invite Zara here to see Adele, then I won’t. I value your judgement more than anything. I just want what’s best for…our daughter.”

Bracing a hand on Jean-Luc’s chest, Beverly briefly closes her eyes, taking in a shaky breath. “Okay. You should…invite Zara to visit the Enterprise. Visit with her, judge for yourself whether you think she’s seriously ready for a relationship with Adele.”

Nodding, Jean-Luc takes her hand, squeezing it gently. “Agreed, but only if you’ll assist me.”

Smiling warily, Beverly nods. “Of course. Anything for my baby girl. And you.”

“Thank you, Beverly. I love you.” Jean-Luc kisses her tenderly.

Sighing, Beverly rests her forehead against his, wondering how she’ll deal with this. The last thing she wants is Adele’s biological mother in the picture. She and Jean-Luc are going to be married in a month, and so far blending in their two families has been a wonderful process for the four of them. Beverly and Wesley had just moved in with Jean-Luc and Adele, and Wesley has really grown to appreciate having Picard around as a father figure. Beverly can’t imagine this brazen young woman coming in and upsetting their family.


	9. Chapter 9

Part 9

 

“She looks like she’s doing so well,” remarks Zara, watching nine-month old Adele walk tentatively around the coffee table, gripping the edge of the table as she takes tiny steps.

Beverly, perched on the sofa next to Picard in the living room, keeps a watchful eye on the baby as Adele reaches for a piece of sliced up banana on a small plate on the coffee table. “She wasn’t always. She was born with a heart defect. She had to have corrective surgery. She’s growing, but her physical development is a little delayed.”

Zara, in the arm chair, leans forward, watching Adele munch on tiny banana pieces that Beverly had cut up for a snack to tide the baby over until they would sit down for dinner. “Right. I forgot. You’re the doctor.”

Stiffening, Beverly straightens in her seat. “Yes, and I’m also her mom. I’m watching her development closely.”

Briefly glancing at Picard, Zara is coy. “Right. You’re getting married.”

Nodding, Jean-Luc smiles awkwardly. “Yes. In three weeks.”

“Well, that’s nice…” Zara mumbles.

Beverly studies the young woman closely, taking in her petite stature and dark features. Zara is short, olive-skinned with large black eyes and short black hair styled into a bob. Being an engineer, Zara is sporting her standard gold jumpsuit. Adele, at nine-months old, is fair-skinned with light brown hair and hazel eyes. Beverly feels guilty, but a part of her is almost glad that the baby seems to resemble Jean-Luc rather than this young woman sitting with them now. This gives her hope that Adele’s temperment and good character will come from Jean-Luc, as well.

 

“Yes, just a small ceremony here on the ship with our comrades and friends,” elaborates Jean-Luc, turning to Beverly with a smile 

Adele crawls over to the sofa and pulls herself up, using Beverly’s knees as support. “Mama.”

Smiling, Beverly lifts Adele into her lap. “Well, sweetie. Do you think we should call your brother? It’s past dinner time and we’re starving.”

Adele toys with Beverly’s hair as Zara looks on, mesmerized. 

* *  
PAGE BREAK

* *

“Your son, Wesley, he wants to be an officer when he’s older?” Zara, seated in the arm chair, balances a squirming Adele on her lap.

They had just finished dinner and are gathered in the living having tea. Wesley had excused himself to work on a school project, leaving Picard and Beverly on the sofa. Zara had wanted to try to interact more with the baby, but Adele had been fussing and fidgeting as the evening went on and her energy waned. 

Nodding, Picard sets his mug on the coffee table. “Oh, yes. He’s training with our officers. He’ll be applying to the Academy. He’s exceptionally bright, very hard-working and driven.”

Half-smiling, Beverly briefly glances at Picard and then to Zara to reply. “I’m lucky. He’s had great role models.”

Smiling lightly, Zara shifts Adele in her lap. “Well, he’s a really smart kid. Sounds like he’s got a really bright future ahead of him.”

“Thanks. I hope so,” replies Beverly positively. 

Adele whimpers before immediately throwing up all down the front of her and over Zara’s knees. Shocked, Zara gasps, eliciting a startled cry from Adele. “Whoa!”

Beverly jumps off of the sofa and over to the arm chair. She scoops the now sobbing baby off of Zara’s legs and into her arms. “Hey. It’s okay, sweetie.”

“She…she just….” Black eyes as wide as saucers, Zara stutters. 

Rolling his eyes, Picard rises to his feet and joins Beverly. “I’m sorry, Zara. I’ll get a couple towels for you to get cleaned up there.”

“It’s okay, honey,” Beverly coos, holding Adele close, impervious to the mess that’s being transferred from Adele’s shirt to her uniform. Beverly doesn’t care if she gets covered in a little baby spittle, it’s happened before and it’ll happen again. 

“Is she sick?” Picard inquires, putting a hand on Adele’s head as the baby curls into Beverly’s shoulder. 

Frowning, Beverly shakes her head. “I think it was the yogurt. This happens every time. I think she has an allergy, Jean-Luc.”

Nodding, Jean-Luc purses his lips, retracting his hand. “Yes, you’re probably right.”

Dropping a kiss to the baby’s crown, Beverly exhales. “I’m going to throw her in the bath and clean her up. She’s almost ready for bed anyway. ” 

Bobbing his head, Jean-Luc gently squeezes Beverly’s shoulder. “Sounds good, dear.”

“I’m sorry, Zara,” sighs Beverly, turning to Zara still frozen in the chair. “If you’d rather take off your uniform, you’re welcome to look through the closet for something of mine to wear.”

Slightly embarrassed, Zara shakes her head.

“I’m going to clean her up. I’ll be back shortly,” says Beverly, leaning over to peck Jean-Luc’s cheek.

Jean-Luc tilts his head and gives her a quick kiss back in return. “Thank you, dear.”

* * *

PAGE BREAK

* * *

Beverly brushes her lips over Adele’s forehead and lays the dozing nine month-old baby in her crib.Wrapping the pink blanket around her torso, Beverly watches Adele silently turn, sucking contentedly on her pacifier. 

“She’s already out,” remarks Zara, a couple feet behind Beverly in Adele’s room.

Rotating around, Beverly walks to Zara, folding her arms over her chest. “She was tired.”

“Hey, I’m sorry I kind of freaked when Adele threw up earlier,” says Zara quietly, crossing her arms. 

Shrugging, Beverly pauses in front of Zara. “It’s okay. You’re not accustomed to babies. You were just surprised.”

Letting out a long breath, Zara relaxes her stance. “I…I don’t think I can do this.”

“Do what?” asks Beverly, raising a brow.

Gesturing with her hand, Zara points between Beverly and the crib. “This. This…what you do every day. Being a parent.”

“Because Adele threw up on you?” asks Beverly incredulously. “Honey, that’s not the half of it. You haven’t seen anything. You do everything for your kid, because you love them unconditionally. They’re your baby, and they’re your world.”

Swallowing hard, Zara nods. “Yeah, I know. And, it’s obvious to me that I’m not ready for that. I can’t do that.”

Eyes dilated, Beverly’s lips part. “You can’t be a mother?”

“I’m not a mother,” murmurs Zara ruefully. “Look, Beverly, obviously you adore your children, Wesley and…and Adele. You’re a wonderful, giving, selfless mother. I…I can’t do that.”

“Zara….” Utterly floored, Beverly’s jaw drops.

 

Grimacing, Zara shakes her head. “Adele has two parents who love her more than anything. She couldn’t have it any better. That makes me immensely happy. There’s no room for me here. I’d only be a distraction. I think the best thing I can do for Adele is stay the hell out of your way.”

Sighing heavily, Beverly looks to Zara earnestly. “Zara, if you make this decision, that you don’t want a relationship with Adele, I want it to be final. I don’t want to hear from you in a year, or five years, or ten years, because you’re older and think you’ve made a mistake. I do consider Adele my daughter, and I want what’s best for her. If you walk away now, there’s no turning back.”

Swallowing hard, Zara grimaces. “Yes. I know. This is best for Adele. My decision is final.”

Exhaling audibly, Beverly nods, gesturing to the door. “Let’s go talk to Jean-Luc.”


	10. Chapter 10

Part 10

“I didn’t think you’d be able to get all that pink frosting out of her hair,” teases Picard, leaning over the crib in his daughter’s little bedroom as Beverly carefully lays the dozing baby in the crib.

Tucking the blanket around Adele’s chest, Beverly smirks. “Well, I did. And, she’s sound asleep. You were so worried about all the sugar she was consuming at her birthday party, and here she is sleeping like a baby.”

“That’s a sugar coma, Beverly,” jests Picard, putting a hand on the small of Beverly’s back. “I saw you sneak her an extra piece of birthday cake.”

Giggling, Beverly turns to face Jean-Luc, a guilty look on her face. “Come on! It was her first birthday party!”

Slipping his hand around her waist, Jean-Luc chortles. “Yes, yes. You’re right, Beverly. You’re always right.”

Laughing, Beverly leans in, pressing her lips to his ear. “Say again?”

Shaking his head, Jean-Luc grins against her cheek, drawing her in closer. “I can’t believe Adele is a year old. Where has the year gone?”

Bracing a hand against his chest, Beverly smiles warmly. “I know. She was just this itty bitty thing when we came aboard. I can’t believe how much she’s grown.”

“I don’t know how I would have managed without you,” states Jean-Luc earnestly, gripping her hips. “Thank you, Beverly, for everything.” 

A year after their mission had commenced, Jean-Luc and Beverly had blended their two families quite seamlessly, sharing quarters on the ship and getting married in a small ceremony on the ship a couple months prior. 

Pecking his lips, Beverly slips one hand around his neck. “I couldn’t imagine it any other way, my love.”

Returning her kiss, Jean-Luc briefly closes his eyes.

Running her thumb along his jawline, Beverly smiles warmly into his hazel eyes in the dimly lit room. “It’s been so wonderful to have a baby, to care for Adele as my own child.”

“And I’m grateful you do,” replies Jean-Luc, taking her hand and kissing her thumb. 

“Jean-Luc?” Beverly’s eyes wander over to the crib and the sleeping baby inside. “You know I love Adele as if she were my own. There’s no difference to me. But, she’s growing up so fast. And, and…”

Smiling gently, Jean-Luc folds Beverly’s hand in his own. “Yes, cherie?”

Bracing herself for a response, Beverly exhales deeply, looking at Jean-Luc openly. “I’d really like to have another baby.”

Face softening, Jean-Luc grins. “You want to have a baby?”

Half-giggling, Beverly bobs her head. “Yes. Oh, Jean-Luc, I adore Adele more than anything. But, I do want to have another baby, to experience it all with you.”

Lifting a hand to her cheek, Jean-Luc drops a tender kiss to Beverly’s lips. “Absolutely, cherie. I would be thrilled to have a baby together.”

Caressing his chest, Beverly kisses him back softly. “I love you so much.”

“I love you, my dear,” replies Jean-Luc, an almost euphoric smile on his lips.

“Tomorrow I can remove my contraceptive implant and we can start trying to conceive?” Beverly asks, brow raised hopefully as she lays a hand over his collarbone and caresses him lightly. 

Moving his hands back to her hips, Jean-Luc chuckles. “Very well. However, I do feel that we should get in some practice tonight. After all, that’s a whole twenty-four hours away. We wouldn’t want to be out of shape.”

Chuckling, Beverly shakes her head. “Of course. What a wise and prudent captain you are!”

“Well, I strive to keep a well trained and prepared crew,” jests Jean-Luc, nuzzling Beverly’s ear.

Giggling, Beverly bobs her head. “Alright, Captain. Lead me to our bedroom.”

Capturing her lips, Jean-Luc tugs her back toward the door. “Aye, Doctor.”


	11. Chapter 11

Part 11

 

Lips curling upward, Jean-Luc exhales evenly, his eyes fluttering open from a long, uninterrupted sleep as a a familiar pair of lips brush over his.

“Good morning,” Beverly breathes against his lips, covering his chest with hers under the bed sheets. 

Slipping his arms around her waist, Jean-Luc returns her kiss, rousing slowly. “Morning, cherie.”

“Happy Father’s Day,” whispers Beverly, stroking his chest while she feathers a kiss to his chin.

Smiling, Jean-Luc tightens his grip and pulls Beverly flush on top of him under the blankets. “Hey, that’s right. Where is the little princess this morning?”

Lightly laughing, Beverly peppers kisses across his neck. “I woke up especially early so I could have you all to myself for a few minutes before Addie wakes up.”

Chortling, Jean-Luc weaves his hands through Beverly’s hair, grateful for a rare moment to lounge in bed in the morning instead of rushing to get ready for their shifts. “Hmm. Just a few minutes?”

Giggling, Beverly splays her hand across his abdomen. “I wanted to give you your Father’s Day gift early.”

Brow raised in interest, Jean-Luc lips quirk. “A present? Why, my dear, I have everything I could possibly want right here.”

Smiling gently, Beverly sits back, straddling his waist and resting her weight on her knees. “Not everything.”

Jean-Luc leans up, growing earnest at the turn of Beverly’s expression from cheerful and playful to serious and pensive.

Inhaling deeply, Beverly takes his hand and places it over her abdomen over her thin satin nightgown. With her other hand she grasps his free hand and gazes openly into his eyes. “Your son.”

Eyes dilating, Jean-Luc’s lips part, transfixed by her gaze. 

Beaming, Beverly squeezes his hand, tears already pooling in her eyes. “We did it, Jean-Luc. It’s really happening this time.”

Absolutely stunned, Jean-Luc ’s eyes drop to his hand covering Beverly’s abdomen. “Beverly…”

Sniffling, Beverly struggles to prevent her tears from falling. “When we finally stopped, when there was no pressure, no expectations…”

Hands flying to Beverly’s face, Jean-Luc’s face is a mask of concern. “How far along are you? Are you alright? The baby?”

Smiling assuringly, Beverly nods, hands on his chest. “We’re fine, love. I’m actually fifteen weeks. I was a little sick, but I’m feeling much better now.”

Eyes wide, Jean-Luc is surprised, and partly agitated. “Fifteen weeks? Beverly, how could you not tell me?”

“I am telling you,” retorts Beverly cheekily, rubbing his chest. 

Huffing, Jean-Luc drops his hands. 

“Honey, relax,” implores Beverly, leaning in to peck his cheek. “Everything’s fine. I’m healthy, the baby’s healthy. I…I wanted to wait a while. We…we had such a hard….Jean-Luc, it devastated us, the last two times. And….and when I found out…honestly, I was terrified. I didn’t want to lose him.. I couldn't bear the thought of losing another baby. I couldn’t celebrate his conception with you, only to miscarry a few weeks later and have to mourn all over again.”

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Jean-Luc reaches over and swipes at the tear tracks cascading down her cheeks. “Beverly, I couldn’t bear the thought of you grieving alone. I don’t want you to ever keep something from me because it hurts and you don’t wish to cause pain or disappointment.”

Leaning her forehead against his, Beverly sobs. “It hurt so much, Jean-Luc. I couldn’t do it again.”

Kissing her gently, Jean-Luc encircles his arms around her back. “I know. It’s alright.”

Only months after they had gotten married, Jean-Luc and Beverly had tried to grow their family. After Adele had turned one, they had decided to try for more children. While Beverly adored Adele as her own child, she had wanted to experience pregnancy and child birth again, and had wanted to give Jean-Luc another child. It took over a year for them to conceive the first time, and Beverly had miscarried early. A year and a half after that, they had conceived again. This time, they had grown more hopeful, only for Beverly to miscarry late in the pregnancy. After the second pregnancy and loss of the second baby, both Beverly and Jean-Luc had been devastated. Weak and exhausted emotionally and physically, Beverly had told Jean-Luc that she couldn’t do it anymore, that she didn’t want to try to have any more children . Jean-Luc had agreed with her decision to cease their efforts to conceive, not wishing to see her suffer any further. The two of them had agreed that they were fortunate to have a happy, healthy son and daughter, and they should be content with their wonderful family. However, nearly three months ago, Beverly had discovered that they had successfully conceived a seemingly healthy baby. 

“I’m sorry. I wanted to tell you, “ sniffles Beverly, letting her forehead rest against his. “I just wanted to wait until I had run all the diagnostics. And, then Father’s Day was coming up in like two weeks and I figured I’d tell you today before you started to get really suspicious.”

“Are you sure you’re alright?” Jean-Luc brings a hand around to cradle the side of her face, his eyes boring into hers.

Smiling assuringly, Beverly bobs her head. “Perfect.”

Breathing a sigh of relief, Jean-Luc runs his thumb along her jawline. “Tell me about our son.”

Relaxing into his arms, Beverly smiles broadly. “He’s perfect, Jean-Luc. Everything looks great. Totally healthy so far.”

Cupping her cheek, Jean-Luc kisses her softly. “Thank you, cherie. This is…amazing.”

Eyes illuminating, Beverly jumps off of Jean-Luc’s lap and untangles the blankets around them. “I forgot!”

Shaking his head, Jean-Luc chuckles as Beverly crawls across the bed to retrieve something off of the nightstand.

“What have you got?” Jean-Luc inquires, fully righting himself and straightening the blankets.

Beverly climbs back to sit in front of him, handing him a small glass cube.

Eyes shining, Jean-Luc beams at the tiny holographic projection of the tiny fetus inside the glass cube. 

“From the last scan,” explains Beverly, settling in front of Jean-Luc, resting her hands on his knees. 

“It’s wonderful, Beverly,” murmurs Jean-Luc, tears welling in his eyes. “Thank you.”

Leaning forward, Beverly captures his lips. “Happy Father’s Day, Jean-Luc. We’re so lucky to have you. Me, Wesley, Adele, and our new little man.”

Burying a hand in her hair, Jean-Luc sighs contentedly. “Thank you, cherie. I couldn’t be more thrilled. And, I would be lost without you.”  
“I’m glad we can finally tell everyone,” admits Beverly, sliding into Jean-Luc’s lap again. 

Briefly stretching to the side, Jean-Luc deposits the cube onto his night table and returns to envelop Beverly in his arms. “So, we have a few extra minutes?”

Laughing, Beverly bobs her head. “Mmmm..We may have a couple minutes to spare. What'd you have in mind?”

Jean-Luc runs his hands up her sides, slipping her nightgown up and over her body. “Just a small celebration of sorts.”

As Jean-Luc discards the nightgown over the bed, Beverly straddles his waist. He grips her hips and trails a path of open-mouthed kisses along her neck.

“Mmmm….”moans Beverly, grasping his shoulders. “Sounds perfect.”

“We’re going to require more than a few minutes,” rumbles Jean-Luc into her neck.

Laughing, Beverly tosses her head back. 

Pausing, Jean-Luc sighs contentedly against Beverly’s chest. “I love you.”

Dropping a kiss to his crown, Beverly caresses his shoulders. “I love you, Jean-Luc.”

Jean-Luc splays his hand across Beverly’s abdomen, letting the news truly sink in. “Thank you. I do have everything I could possibly want. You make me so incredibly happy.”

Beverly takes his face in her hands and kisses him slowly. “Thank you, my love. It goes both ways.”

* * *


	12. Chapter 12

Part 12

“I haven’t heard from him in weeks, Jean-Luc!” cries Beverly, pausing in the corridor as they reach their cabin door.

Refraining from rolling his eyes, Picard follows Beverly through the cabin door as it opens for them. “Beverly, I’m sure Wes is just busy. If you’re worried, just send him a short message.”

Pausing in her tracks inside the cabin entrance, Beverly’s jaw drop when she finds her seven year-old son kneeling over her thirteen year-old daughter on the floor in the living room, his little arms pinning hers to the ground. Alarmed, Beverly gasps. “Louis!”

The little boy’s head whips around to find both his parents charging into the living room.

“Showing Addie the finishing strike Mister Worf showed us in class yesterday!” Louis states triumphantly on top of his sister. 

“Get down!” orders Beverly, lifting her son off of the teenager on the floor. Red-faced, Beverly deposits Louis onto his feet. “What do you think you’re doing, young man?”

Shrugging, Louis turns to Adele jumping to her feet and straightening her blouse. “Just practicing mok’bara.”

Huffing, Beverly crosses her arms over her chest. “You don’t practice your mok’bara moves on your sister! You could have broken her neck!”

“He didn’t hurt me, Mom,” shrugs Adele indifferently. “We were just playing.”

Exhaling in exasperation, Beverly drops her hands to her hips, turning to Jean-Luc. “Would you talk to your son?”

“What?” shrugs Picard, trying to keep the amusement off of his face.

Brow raised, Beverly’s lips part. “Your son is using your daughter for mok’bara practice. Tell him he’s not to use those techniques outside of the gym.”

Lips curling upward, Jean-Luc folds his arms across his chest as both children glance between him and Beverly expectantly. “Beverly, they weren’t fighting. They were merely playing.”

Rolling her eyes, Beverly turns to Louis, grasping his shoulder. “You’re not to practice what Mister Worf teaches you in mok’bara class outside his classroom. You need supervision to use mok’bara. Got it, Mister?”

Frowning, Louis looks up at his mother in confusion. “But, then what’s the point in learning it? How am I gonna be a good officer when I’m bigger?”

Stifling a groan, Beverly is interrupted when Jean-Luc interjects. 

Picard ruffles the light brown hair on Louis’ head, smiling down at his son in amusement. “No worries, Cadet. You have plenty of time to learn and train to be a good officer. Right now, you must follow your mother’s orders. No mok’bara without Mister Worf’s permission, or under another adult’s supervision. Understood?”

Nodding solemnly, Louis sighs. “Yes, sir.”

 

Letting out a long breath, Beverly gives her head a shake. “Alright, guys. Go get cleaned up. You can help me get dinner ready.”

“Come on,” urges Louis to Adele. “Last one back has to set the table!”

Picard watches as the children race to the washroom, laying his hand on Beverly’s shoulder.

Frowning, Beverly turns to face him. “You think I over-reacted?”

“Perhaps,” admits Jean-Luc in an amused grin, dropping his hands to her waist.

“Jean-Luc, you must instruct him properly,” Beverly insists, weary. “He’s seven years-old and he thinks he’s going to make captain next year!”

Rolling his eyes, Jean-Luc draws her in. “He’s just precocious, Beverly.”

Exasperated, Beverly sighs. “He’s ambitious, that’s for sure. And, I’m too old for this.”

Chuckling, Jean-Luc drops a kiss to her crown. “Of course not, my dear. I will talk to Louis. Just think, it’s still another ten years before Louis will be in the Academy.”

Fixing Jean-Luc with a powerful glower, Beverly’s lips part. “Your son will be the death of me, Jean-Luc.”

 

* * *

PAGE BREAK

* *  
Poking her head into Adele’s room, Beverly finds her thirteen year-old laying on the bed, a PADD in her hands. “Hey, honey. Your brother’s ready for you to read his story.”

Nodding silently, Adele glancing up, discarding the PADD on the bed. 

“What’s wrong?” inquires Beverly, appraising Adele’s quiet and melancholy demeanour.

Brushing her mother off, Adele sits upright on the bed. “Nothing. I’ll come read to Louis.” 

Jean-Luc and Beverly had always read to the children before putting them to bed. However, lately Louis had been requesting that his older sister read him his bedtime story. Adele, a protective and doting big sister, always complies, never wanting to disappoint her baby brother.

Beverly crosses over to the bed and lowers herself onto the bed beside Adele. “Something happen at school today?”

Pursing her lips, Adele shakes her head.

Wrapping on arm around Adele’s back, Beverly smiles knowingly. “What happened, honey?”

Exhaling audibly, Adele lowers her head. “Nothing. It’s stupid. Just something someone said. It’s dumb.”

“Was it Emily again?” Beverly raises a brow, drawing Adele in closer.

Sighing, Adele bobs her head. 

“What’d she say?” Beverly asks, already rolling her eyes. 

Huffing, Adele bites her lip. “It’s stupid. She…she made a silly comment. She said that you weren’t my ‘real’ mom. She said my real mom didn’t love me so she gave me up.”

Eyes as wide as saucers, Beverly can hardly fathom Adele’s words. Processing the accusation, Beverly pauses to consider her response. “Sweetie, you know that’s not true. You can’t listen to anything Emily says. She’s only being hurtful.”

Brows furrowed, Adele reflects on Beverly’s words, glancing up at the only mother she’s ever known. “But, she is right. Isn’t she?”

Lips pursed, Beverly struggles to articulate the proper reply. “Honey, we can’t focus on why your ‘real’ mom isn’t in your life. Frankly, it’s her loss because she doesn’t get to know the amazing girl that you are. You have to keep in mind that you have a father and a mother right here that love you more than anything.”

Smiling lightly, Adele bobs her head. “Yeah. You’re right.”

Giggling, Beverly flicks the girl’s nose lightly. “And don’t you forget it!”

Grinning, Adele straightens. “You and Papa got married when I was just a baby. We were all a family right from the start. How’d it happen? 

“How did what happen?” Louis pokes his tiny head of light brown hair around the door.

Mischievous, Adele giggles. “How did Mama and Papa fall in love?”

Rolling her eyes, Beverly makes a show of resisting her daughter’s jesting. 

“Come here, Louis!” Adele gestures to her little brother, patting the bed. “Mom can tell us a story tonight. “ As Louis scoots over to the bed, Adele snuggles up to Beverly. “Come on, Mom. Tell us the story.”

“What story?” Picard, inquires curiously, pausing in the door, observes as his son scrambles onto the bed between Beverly and Adele.

Glancing up at her husband with an amused and expectant expression, Beverly laughs. “Hi, dear. Come sit down. The children want to hear how you came to fall madly, helplessly, head-over-heels in love with me.”

Smirking, Picard raises a brow. “Oh, that story? Well, that one could take a while.”

Giggling, Adele nudges her little brother.

Picard crosses the room to the bed and sits down beside Adele, wrapping an arm around his daughter. “ I think it’s late, Cadets.” Jean-Luc leans over and ruffles Louis’ hair. “It’s time for this young officer to retire.”

“Five more minutes?” pleads Louis, glancing up at his father with the same hazel eyes. 

Shaking his head, Jean-Luc’s lips curl into a tiny smile. “Come on, Louis. Time for bed. You and I have an early start tomorrow, rock climbing on the holodeck. You don’t want to be tired, do you?”

Eyes illuminating, Louis shakes his head. “Okay. I’ll get a real good sleep, Papa.”

Dropping a kiss to his crown, Jean-Luc pats the boy’s head. “Say ‘goodnight’ to your sister.”

Beverly slips off of the bed as Louis gives Adele a quick hug. 

As Jean-Luc takes Louis’ hand and leads them out of the room, Adele watches them exit. “Mom?”

Beverly turns in her track to address Adele sitting upright on top of the bed. “Yes, honey?”

“I’m really lucky,” proclaims Adele.

Inferring her daughter’s meaning, Beverly smiles softly, reaching for her son’s hand. “So are we.”


End file.
